Gotta go my own way
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Jeff and Jasmine were together for 2 years but it all came to end when Jeff showed up to a show on drugs will Jasmine and Jeff stay together or will they go their own way


**This story is set when Jeff Hardy returned to TNA after going to drug rehab. Please read and review this may be a short little story I don't know yet.**

Well my name is Jasmine and I was dating TNA superstar Jeff Hardy until he came to a show on drugs or whatever. I stood by him threw everything I helped into rehab so many times for his drug habit but he always relapsed so after that time I couldn't take it anymore so I left him.

**Flashback **

The TNA roster was excited for the pay per view and so was I but I was wondering where my boyfriend Jeff hardy is he hasn't showed up and he's in the main event and the main event is staring in a few minutes. When his music started he came out he looked like he was high or something or drunk one of those maybe both. When he came back to the back he was tested and tested positive for drugs when I was told I was so mad. After a few hours the drugs were out of his system and he was better now so I went and talked to him in our hotel room.

"Jeff what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"I don't know" He said looking down.

"Jeff you came to a pay per view on drugs and you promised me you would stop" I said.

"I know baby I'm sorry I promise l'll stop for good and get better help" He said looking at me.

"Don't give me empty promises Jeff" I said.

"They aren't empty promises Jas" He said.

"Yea they are you have went to rehab so many times Jeff and you relapsed every single time but I stood by and supported you threw everything I can't do that anymore I had enough of this Jeff" I said looking away.

Jeff stood up and came up to me.

"Please don't tell me what i think it means" He said.

"Yes Jeff I'm leaving can't deal with this anymore I mean fond you on the bathroom floor passed out from drug overdose I can't take this anymore" I said.

"I'm sorry baby I'll get better help I'll get clean I promise its not an empty promise I don't want to lose you Jasmine I love you with all my heat you know that" Jeff said with tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry Jeff I got to do what's best for me I got to go my own way now this is how it has to be I'm sorry" I said crying myself.

Jeff grabbed my hands.

"Please baby don't do this to me don't leave me" He said.

I pulled my hands out of his.

"I'm sorry Jeff I have to I can't deal with this anymore" I said.

I turned and went to get my stuff.

**Jeff's POV**

I really messed up this time I came to the show high on drugs and because of this I might have lost the love of my life I got to stop her. Before I could leave to go stop Jasmine from leaving me Aj styles came up to me.

"What the hell were you thinking Jeff" Aj said.

"I don't know" I said.

"You basically ruined the whole show" Aj said.

"I know and I'm sorry to everyone" I said.

Before Aj could reply a stagehand came over.

"Jeff Dixie wants to see you" He said.

"Ok thanks" I said and left to go see Dixie.

I knew she was probably going to fire me for this and I wouldn't blame her. I knocked on Dixie's door.

"Come in" She said.

"You wanted to see me Dixie" I said.

"Yes I did sit down Jeff" She said.

I sat down on the chair.

"Jeff due to how you showed up tonight and due to what has happened tonight I'm going to have to let you go at least till you get some real help and get clean I'm sorry Jeff" She said.

"It's ok I understand Dixie I hit rock bottom and I'm going to go get help for my habit" I said.

"I hope you do Jeff" She said.

"I will I'll see you later Dixie" I said.

"Take care Jeff" She said.

"You too" I said then left.

I headed back to my locker-room prying that Jasmine was still there. When I got back to my locker room Jasmine wasn't there. So I gathered up my stuff and went to the hotel I was hoping she was there at least. I got to the hotel and headed to my room but when I walked in all of Jasmine's stuff was gone all her clothes her make up everything was gone. All there was left was a note on the table.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Jeff but I can't take this anymore I've stood by you threw everything I helped you get help for your drug problem but you just go right back to it and I can't be around it anymore I refuse to find you laying half dead in our bathroom again and you came to the show high or whatever that was the topping on the cake I can't deal with this anymore I will always love you Jeff but it's over between us I'm sorry but I got to go my own way

Love Jasmine

After I read the note I fell back on the bed and cried I lost the love of my life because of my stupid decisions and I possibly never get her back. I decided from her on out I was going to go get help for this and I was going to stick with it and maybe just maybe if I showed Jasmine that I was clean and could stay clean then maybe I would get her back.

**End of flashback**

It's been a couple months now I haven't heard from Jeff and I want to keep it that way I miss him and still love him but I had to go my own way I wasn't going to watch him do this to himself anymore. Anyway I was in the knockouts locker room and everyone was talking about the return of someone no one knew who it was but I guess I will find out. I was talking to Velvet Sky.

"So do you know who is supposed to be coming back?" I asked her.

"Nope no idea do you?" She asked.

"I don't know either" I said.

"I guess we will find out then" Velvet said.

Me and Velvet continued to talk until I heard the very familiar theme song of Jeff Hardy. I stopped talking to Velvet and looked at the TV shocked.

"Wow Jeff is back" Velvet said.

I just stared at the TV shocked.

"You ok?" Velvet asked.

"Yea" I said and listened to Jeff talking.

After Jeff was finished I just sat there shocked.

"I can't believe he is back" I said shocked.

"What are you going to do?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know I don't even know if he's really clean this time and will stay that way" I said.

"Only way to know is to talk to him" Brooke said.

"She's right Jas" Victoria said.

"I know" I said.

**Jeff's POV**

After I finished my speech asking for another chance I went to the knockouts locker room I knew Jasmine would be there at least I hoped she would be. I was stopped by Devon while I was on my way to the knockouts locker room.

"Good to see you back Jeff" Devon said shaking my hand.

"It's good to be back" I said.

"Where you headed to?" He asked.

"I'm going to try and talk to Jasmine" I said.

"Well good luck man but I can tell you something about Jasmine" He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She misses you and loves you still but don't be surprised if she tells you she's has moved on" He said.

"She's moved on?" I asked hurt and upset.

"Yes and no her and Aj have been spending a lot of time together and they are always together but they aren't a couple" He said.

"Are you sure they aren't together?" I asked.

"Yes she would have told me you know how close we are" He said.

"I know" I said.

"Well my match is up so good luck" He said.

"Thanks" I said.

After Devon left I kept walking to the locker room I hope to go Jasmine isn't with Aj I still love her and I want her back I've been clean for almost a year now and I don't plan on going back to it I just want the love of my life back . When I got to the knockouts locker room I knocked on the door and Victoria answered.

"Hello Jeff" Victoria said.

"Hi Victoria is Jasmine in there?" I asked.

"Yea I'll get her" She said.

A few seconds later jasmine appeared at the door. She still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Hi Jasmine" I said.

"Hello Jeff" She said.

"Umm can we talk please?" I asked.

"I guess" She said.

"Look Jasmine I understand why you left me months ago I don't blame you for leaving and I'm sorry I put you threw all that but I went and got some real help I have been clean for almost a year now and I don't plan on going back to it" I said.

"What makes this time different from the last you said you wouldn't go back to it all the other times and you went right back to it" She said.

"I know and I'm sorry Jas but I really mean it this time I'm not going back when you left and I read the note you left me it was a wakeup call for me I realized that I needed to get if I had any chance of getting you back and I did now I'm standing in front of you clean and asking for a another chance and I will prove to you that I won't go back to drugs" I said.

"I really don't think this time will be any different than the others" She said.

"It will be I promise you that and that isn't an empty promise" I said.

"I'm sorry Jeff I moved on" She said.

"Are you with someone?" I asked.

I hope she isn't that would kill me to no end.

"No" She said.

"Then can we try again please I promise I won't let you down" I said.

"No I'm sorry Jeff" She said.

"Why not?" I said my heart breaking into a million pieces.

"Because I found you almost half dead in our bathroom and no matter how much I was there and how much I did to try and help you all you did was go right back to the drugs you didn't care about me or our relationship and I can't go through that anymore" she said.

"I know and I don't blame you for leaving but I'm here right now standing in front of you telling I'm clean and I plan to stay that and I want another chance I still love you" I said.

"I still love you too Jeff but this can't happen anymore we can't be together anymore I got to go my own way" She said.

I looked at her with hurt and tears in my eyes.

"Don't do this Jas please don't throw 2 years of being together down the drain please don't" I begged her.

"I'm sorry Jeff but I got to go my own way right now maybe someday we can get back together but we can't be right now" She said.

"Ok I respect your decision even though it hurts me like hell but I respect it" I said.

"Thank you Jeff" She said.

I hugged her one last time before I had to let her go.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" She said.

She let go and walked down the hall out of my sight. I sighed and stood there I really blew it I lost the love of my life for good I hope maybe just maybe that we would cross paths again and we would get back together but I can only hope.

**Well there you guys go I hope you liked it please review I might do a sequel to it I don't know yet let me know if u want one.**

**Till next time **

**Peace love and paw prints**

**Vanessa**


End file.
